Stand By Me
by Rosa17
Summary: Alternative ending to series 2.
1. Chapter 1

Stand By Me by Rosa17

Set series 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters developed by BBC/Tiger Aspect.

AN. I have a lot more missing scenes I could publish on here plus a few lengthy stories, some of them were written up to three years ago and have been posted elsewhere already. Others are newer.

This one is about three years old. I will post it chapter form although some might appear short.

Prologue.

"Robin, Robin," Marian's voice insistently called, then more impatiently added. "Robin!"

Robin lay on a bed, mumbling to himself; incoherent sentences which none of those gathered around even remotely understood. Marian took his hand in hers to comfort herself as much as him. It seemed to still him and she looked to the gang for an explanation, having just arrived at Bassam's house, to find Robin unwell.

"It's no good," said Allan explaining to her. "He's been like that since we were left to die in the sun."

"By the King." John said dryly.

"From which we have been pardoned now," added Much.

"Sun stroke," Djaq announced.

"But what about the rest of you?" she asked. "You seem to have recovered from the ordeal just fine."

"Different people react in different ways." Bassam told her with an encouraging smile. "And you all are welcome in my home for as long as you need."

"Thank you." Said Marian with gratitude, from the look of it they would be here a while yet.

"He started hallucinating about you, said he could see you riding towards us when we were tied up in the desert." Will offered. Having had choice looks from the others he assumed the role of spokesperson.

"So tell me." Marian said "What happened to you all out there?"

"Not so much about what happened to us! How did you Marian, come to save the King?" asked Much, standing almost in awe of his Master's lady.

She glanced round at them one at a time before taking a deep breath ready to explain just what occurred out in the desert with the King, Gisborne and the Sheriff.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for your reviews.

Part 1

"The Sheriff had arranged for a man to impersonate Saladin and meet the King, in order to kill him." She began to explain. "The Sheriff was going to tie me up with you in the desert but in the end there was not the time and so I had to accompany him, Gisborne, Karim's sidekick, and James, a corrupt crusader who has joined the black knights to a place where they had a good vantage point of the meeting."

"Just as well he didn't have time, otherwise the King would be dead." Mused Much. "What?" he added looking at Djaq.

"Let Marian continue." She shot back at him.

"Sorry, Marian go on." He replied with a circular wave of his hand.

"I knew that I could not just lie there, even if my hands were tied, literally. I could not be part of the Sheriff's plan to kill the King. If I did nothing then I would have been part of the scheme as much as Guy or the Sheriff." She continued, pausing to look at Robin, but there was no change in him and so she added. "I did the only thing I could; I alerted the King that it was a trap and ran out of the Sheriff's and Gisborne's reach, they were more interested in the battle than me at that moment. The Sheriff's man who was posing as Saladin had started to fight by then. He fights well, the King, and when he had slain the Sheriff's man he cut through my ropes and I was able to take the impostor's sword. Gisborne, and the others, fought us there in the desert with Carter, who we later discovered was on his way to rescue you, but paused when he heard the battle taking place. After the Karim's friend and the crusader were killed. Gisborne and the Sheriff got away. Back to England I suppose, or they could still be here waiting for another opportunity to kill the King. A King, who is now very aware of the situation and was very sorry he did not rely on his usual instincts, and trust Robin. What happened to you?"

"Apart being left in the desert to die? Not a lot." Much said. "Except well Robin…"

"Carter turned up, said the King had pardoned us." John said filling her in.

"I guess that was after your little adventure with ole Richy boy." Allan added. "How come you get all the fun?"

"I have spent weeks being chained, either to the wall, a ship, Gisborne or the Sheriff. Vasey told me Robin was dead and I had no reason to assume otherwise, especially when I went to the camp in Sherwood on Robin's birthday and it was empty. Believe me none of that was fun." She told them in a way that no one doubted she spoke the truth.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Allan muttered. "But we didn't just come to the Holy Land to save the King; we came to rescue you too. So what now?"

"Now we wait for sleeping beauty to wake up." John said with a wry smile.

"You look like you need bath." Djaq told Marian who nodded with delight in the prospect to relax and cleanse herself, her once white dress was decidedly grey and ripped.

"You haven't offered us a bath." Much exclaimed feeling put out.

"That is because I didn't think you would take one, even if it was offered."

"Ha ha! Very funny. Well for the record I would love to take a bath. I am hot, sweaty and have sand in places I forgot sand could get into." He told her, to the amusement of the gang. "If there is no bath then perhaps may I ask for something to eat."

"Food we can do, of course." Bassam said with a smile and Much breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I will wait here then, in case he wakes up." Much added as the rest of the group began to disperse.

Will was about to suggest that might be some time, but thought better of it leaving Much in the company of his Master, willing him to regain consciousness, until Marian perhaps took his place.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you.

Part 2

His breathing heavy, he woke and opened his eyes to stare up at an unfamiliar ceiling. Robin dared to move his head and regard his surroundings more fully, but his head protested and he shut his eyes again. Hearing a shuffling in the room, he summoned will power and opened his eyes once more. There in a chair, fidgeting about to get comfortable was his trusty companion Much.

"Much." He croaked out his throat feeling as if he had eaten a mouthful of dry sand.

"Oh Master! You are awake and lucid." Much said joyfully, and offered him some water which Robin thankfully received, dribbling as much as he swallowed.

"What?" said Robin at Much's reaction, still half in his dream like world. "Why are you so happy? Marian is dead."

This time it was Much's turn to utter a confused. "What?"

"Marian. She is dead. I held her in my arms as she died." Robin went on, wondering why Much did not remember, because he had been there too.

"Master. Robin. Marian is not dead."

"Please spare me the she is in heaven…. I know that but it doesn't make me feel better." Robin snapped at him, fighting back tears. Adding. "It does not help me right now and perhaps it never will."

"You really believe she is dead?" he asked.

"I know she is dead. I saw it for myself. We buried her. You and Allan dug graves, one for Marian, one for Carter."

"You think Carter is dead too? He also still lives; in fact it was he who brought Marian here to us a short time ago. Stay there." Much commanded Robin. "I will be right back."

"Don't bother," Robin told him miserably. "If it is to get the others to tell me that she would not want me to….that she is…that…..that…then don't bother…let me be in my grief that my wife is dead."

Much walked away shaking his head, muttering the word 'wife' to himself. Where had Robin got that from? He and Marian were not married, unless there was something Marian or Robin had not been telling them. If that was the case then they must have gotten married before Robin's birthday and Much didn't see how that could possibly be. There was only one way to get Robin to see that Marian was alive and that was to bring her to his Master's room.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you.

Part 3

Marian sighed deeply as she watched the form curled up on the bed in a foetal position. He was crying, softly, she could see the shudder of his body. He really thought she was dead then. She would just have to prove him wrong.

"Much, I know you want to help but leave me alone." Robin sniffed his face to the wall and Marian shook her head continuing into the room and sitting on the narrow bed on which he lay.

Marian rested her hand upon his shoulder and he stilled, slowly turning.

"Marian?" he whispered, looking at her with more clarity. "MARIAN!" he shouted this time, sitting bolt upright and edging away from her with alarm. "You are dead."

She sighed and said. "Clearly you can see that I am not. Much thinks you have finally gone insane from the heat exposure." She replied somewhat dryly.

"Are you an angel?"

"I am not sure that if I had died I would have made it to heaven. Maybe I would?"

"Yes you would. I mean you must be in heaven, or are you a ghost?" he asked, shaking his head at himself for talking to a spirit.

"I am real, feel." She implored. "Feel." She added taking his hand and enveloping it in her own.

Robin pulled his hand back quickly although she had felt real he could not allow himself to believe that she was.

"You do not seem convinced." she said. "How can I prove it to you?"

"I was there, I saw you die, you died in my arms….just after we…we….and everyone was there. Except Carter he lost his life too."

"Whoa! Go back, I died after we what? And Carter did not die either."

"After we got married."

"We got married? We did not get married, but I wish now we had done before, when you first proposed under the tree." She confessed.

"We got married." He nodded sadly. "And then you pulled the sword out and died."

"Robin I am alive. Snap out of it, perhaps this will convince you." She told him.

She closed her eyes and leant forward brushing her lips against his, he resisted at first but then snaked his arms about her and pulled her near, deepening the kiss and enjoying the feel of her in his arms.

Drawing back he cupped her face with the palm of his hand and said. "You are real."

Marian snuggled alongside him and he moved up so that the bed had room to accommodate her.

"It must have been a vivid dream," she said gently. "Much said he thought the hallucinations started when you thought you saw me riding over the crest of the hill when you were chained to die in the desert."

"I did and even now it still seems so real. But it can not be, you are here right beside me. I came to the Holy Land to find you but it looks like you found me."

"The Sheriff did plan to tie me up with you in the desert." She told him softly. "But in the end there was not the time. So tell me more about this hallucination you had, tell me so that I can understand."

"You came over the crest of the hill, but then Vasey and a black knight came too. They tied you up, back to back with me. The Sheriff spoke about how he finally knew that you had been spying for us and that I could have my bride. John droned on about dying with Alice and Little little John. Then you suggested we got married there and then. Your vows were surprising now I come to think about it," he told her with a smile and a squeeze of her hand.

"What did I say?" she asked him almost embarrassed to find out.

He laughed, and with a smirk said. "Master of the bow."

"Master of the bow?" she mocked. "Now I know you were hallucinating."

He chuckled some more and added "Champion of the poor…."

She gave him a sideways glance and said. "Now that I could say."

"And Lord of my heart,"

"Aww,"

"Aww what? You said it to me."

"No I did not; it was your half sun scorched brain which thought I said it to you, that is different. But it was sweet, romantic even."

He snorted embarrassed and she smiled at him and he answered. "I thought I had lost you forever…I really believed you were dead. Even now I am not sure this is real. But that you are dead and this is all a dream." He added, shaking his head sadly.

"I thought the kiss convinced you?" she asked. "Care to try that again?"

He smiled at her, his whole face lighting up, radiating pleasure that began within his heart.

Nodding he replied. "Maybe."

Marian bestowed a chaste kiss on his cheek and said. "There, now go on with your tale."

"You wore a white dress."

"White?" she questioned.

"Yes why?"

"I was wearing a white dress." She told him, feeling decidedly unsettled by this revelation, "Perhaps you should not tell me any more."

"No, no I need to tell you. If one thing is certain now, that is." He said tearing up at the thought of the rest of the nightmare.

"So how did you think I died?" she asked, encouraging him to continue and find some release from pain, he evidently felt, even though she was alive and with him.

"You saved the King's life. He had been wounded, an arrow in the back…. shoulder. I was fighting with the other men. Gisborne ran you through." He said, tears filling his eyes from just the thought of the experience. "So we finished getting married, the King gave his ring, for you. Then you pulled out the sword Gisborne had embedded inside you and died. We buried you, you and Carter in graves at an oasis. I carried you in my arms down the dune. When I woke and found myself alone with Much watching me guardedly, I thought perhaps they had left me to drown in my sorrow."

"They would never allow you to do that. They all love and respect you too much for that Robin. Why did you think Much fetched me when you woke and seemed convinced I was dead?"

"Marian," he pleaded still on the verge of tears. He had never felt so vulnerable in his life, except when he had buried her, now it seemed that was not real anyhow. "Marian. I can't live without you…"

"You do not have to." She told him with a great tenderness which flowed from her heart to her expression in one fluid motion.

"I thought they had taken you away from me. And for me that is the worse punishment I could endure more than death itself. I thought…. I believed I had lost you. I was dead here," he said covering his heart with the palm of his hand, "and would be for the rest of my days. I have always worried that someone would take you away from me. I can't….go on without you."

"You do not have to. I am not going anywhere without you. I promise." She vowed.

Marian cupped his face in her hands and wiped away the tears which fell despite his best intentions to stop the emotion that he felt. She drew him close to her heart and they sat in silence as he listened to the thump, thump thumping of her heart beat and finally knew the truth, she was still alive. And more than that she was by his side, he promised that he would make each day count that they were blessed to share together and that he would challenge anyone who threatened to tear them apart again.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks.

Part 4

"I am not sure the King knew what he was saying." Much said as he, Robin, Marian, John and Allan walked back to towards the port of Acre. "I mean, we are his representatives. Now I know that is an honour, but does he realise how much an impossible task it will be to stop the Sheriff and Gisborne now."

"And we are two men down." Added Allan, who was also not convinced the King had been in his right mind. Perhaps the sun had got to him too; he had been out here long enough.

"We are not two men down." Robin interjected. "Not really."

"How do you work that one out? Will and Djaq have decided to settle down in the Holy Land." Allan asked.

"Djaq has every right to spend some time with her family, friends, where she belongs," replied Marian, coming into the conversation.

"We are the same number we were before my birthday." Robin told Allan.

"I was with the Sheriff then."

"Even I know that five, take two is three, add another two and you still have five." Said John.

"Yeah alright, so you lost Will and Djac, gained me back and we now also have Marian." Allan agreed "But I still think seven of us would have been better than five."

"Djaq and Will, will return when they are ready." Robin said, with confidence. "Meanwhile we will continue our fight against injustice, the Sheriff and Gisborne."

"It is a fight we might not win." Allan said pessimistically.

"It is a fight I would be proud to die for," Marian said and Robin shot her an odd look. She grabbed his hand and laced her fingers with his. His pain of 'losing' her was clearly still raw in his mind.

Acre was busy and thriving and they soon discovered that they would have to wait overnight for passage to Otranto. They opted to stay in a small Inn within the sight of the Harbour. A cramped overnight stay which had all of them arguing about trivialities that really didn't matter.

The journey to Otranto seemed long, and never-ending. On the plus side it was a placid voyage, the sea was calm which in turn affected their own moods and even Much seemed quiet and reflective as they began they journey home to Nottinghamshire.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thank you for your reviews.

Part 5

The gang were in France when they came across a township that reminded them a little of home. Home before the Sheriff and Gisborne had come to rule with their iron rods. While the majority of the gang were wandering the streets Robin lay dozing sitting up against an old tree on the outskirts of town. He was not sleeping well at any time. His dreams were haunted by the events his hallucinating mind had conjured up. Time and time again Marian died in his arms, by the hand of Gisborne's sword. Sometimes they married as she lay dying before him and others she died as she fell to the ground.

"Marian!" he called out in his sleep.

"Robin, Robin!" she firmly said back.

He was disorientated to begin with but finally realised she was shaking him gently by the shoulders to rouse him from sleep.

"I was dreaming again." He stated but he could tell from her expression she already knew that.

Sighing he rested his head against the gnarled tree trunk and shut his eyes briefly before resting them on her as she sat on the ground before him.

"I wish I could help you." She told him and he smiled sadly.

"I suppose they will become less regular, dreams from the first time we were in the Holy Land became less frequent after time." He replied thoughtfully.

"You know," she told him, meeting his gaze fully. "I was led to believe you were dead. That I had to face life without you in it."

"You told me, that and you offered yourself to Gisborne again." He told her dryly.

"I thought you were dead! And besides it was a bargain, that if he killed the Sheriff he could have me. What else did I have? I certainly did not think I could ever have you. I have never loved him and I never will. And although I bargained with my life against the Sheriff's I had hoped that I could have found a way out before the altar."

"But he didn't kill the Sheriff."

"No which clearly told me where his loyalties lie. I thought I could win him with words but I was wrong."

"Do you want to win him?" he asked, jealousy filling every pore and oozing from him like hot flowing lava.

"No you know I do not. Even if he had killed the Sheriff, he would never have had my heart that belongs to you. I only want you. I only ever wanted you, but you left…."

"I am sorry. Do you not think I don't regret that time we lost when I was in the Holy Land. I do…I sometimes think of the life we could have had at Locksley if I had stayed."

"I know. I thought about that too." She told him quietly, both inching forward but neither aware of it. "Robin, I believed you were dead, let's not waste any more time. Can we not change our plans? Are plans made so they can sometimes be broken?" she asked.

"Which plan?" he asked, shaking his head, slightly confused.

"You remember the, find Lardner, bring the King home, defeat the Sheriff and get married plan."

Robin shrugged at her and said. "Well we did the first one, we can not bring the King home right now, but he will be coming home soon. Defeat the Sheriff? Now that is next on my list of things to do. And get married?..."

"We do not have to wait, we could get married here. There must be someone who would marry us. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life, with you as my husband….. and Master of the bow," she said adding the last part with humour and a little jest.

"Marian," he said taking her hands in his and closing the gap completely. "I want for you to be my wife, but not like this. Not hurried in some forgotten but beautiful town in France. I want to marry you in Locksley, my home. You were right the day I proposed, we do have a plan and until the Sheriff is defeated I will not have my home…"

"My home is wherever you are. I do not need wealth, I do not need security. I just need you."

"Marian," he said, repeating her name and cupping her face tenderly in his hands. "I want this too, but not like this. The King was going to give you away remember?" he asked and she nodded her head. "I love you."

They both leant in together, her hands winnowed into his hair as his lips moved across hers and he felt from her, a small tremor of response. His hand moved to her waist as he rained kisses upon her, she took everything and gave back more. They were snuggled up together against the tree looking very cosy when the others returned.

"What are you two up to?" asked Much.

"Nothing," said Robin casually.

Much made a non committal noise. "It doesn't look like nothing."

"Leave them be." Said John, winking at Marian.

"You sure you two are not up to something that we should know about?" Much went on despite John's comment.

"Very." Said Marian unable to stop smiling.

"Humph," Much uttered.

"Come on we found a nice place where you can get a good supper for next to nothing and a roof over our heads for the night too if you want." Allan told them.

"We might come along for the meal." Marian replied.

"You three take the room, Marian and I would like to spend the night under the stars."

"Something has happened." Declared Much, regarding them seriously. "You didn't get married this afternoon while we were gone did you?"

"No nothing like that." Marian said softly and Robin looked fondly at her.

"No, we are waiting until my home is mine again." He assured his men.

"Oh!" Much said turning his head from side to side, then declaring but feeling left out. "Well that is good. Whatever makes you happy makes me happy."

"Come on." Robin said, patting Much on the back as he stood up. "Let us go and eat some supper."

Robin walked off with Much at his side who was telling him, other things he had gleaned from the town. Including information that it appeared that Gisborne and the Sheriff had also stopped here on their return journey.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thank you.

Part 6

"There's a boat crossing the Channel, sails on the afternoon tide." Allan told the gang, who were sheltering from the wind and rain in yet another Inn. All cramped round a table drinking mead, including Marian. "I told him we were in."

"I was thinking maybe we should wait a day or two." Much said shuddering at the thought of crossing the Channel on a day like this.

"The sooner we get back to Nottingham the better," reasoned Robin.

"Not if we die before we get there." Much argued.

"You can swim." He bickered back.

"Barely."

"Stop whinging like a baby." Allan said. "I have paid for our passage now and it might let up, you know what they say."

"What who say?" asked Much miserably.

"Rain before seven fine by eleven."

"Humph," was Much's only reply.

Much was pleased that by midday the skies although still grey had stopped sending forth rain, although the wind still made the sea look choppy. The gang walked along the harbour until Allan pointed out the boat that was destined to carry them across.

"Looks alright." Little John said.

"It will be fine," Marian said reassuring Much who still looked nervous.

"If you feel ill lean over the side, not over me." Robin told him and Much glared back.

They embarked one at a time, following Allan who conversed with the Captain. A man of ruddy complexion, and built like a brick who spoke in a thick drawl, not uncommon in those who resided from the west country of England. At the bow sat a boy from African origin, he was chained by the ankle and sat huddled in rags which were his clothes. He shivered but no one took any notice of him. Except Marian that was. She knelt in front of him and he looked up at her, his frightened expression soon lessened when she smiled and spoke softly.

"Leave my boy alone." The Captain told her, his boots filling her personal space.

She stood, feeling decidedly small up against this big bully of a man and replied. "He is chained, he is hurt and it is festering and his clothes are not keeping out the weather conditions."

Robin who stood with the remainder of the gang near the stern, muttered half to himself. "Not now Marian, we will deal with this when we reach England."

"He belongs to me. I call him Sam. Picked him up when I was in Egypt some years back. He does as he is bid and he stays where he's put." the Captain told the feisty woman before him. Women with a bit of spirit he liked. But he added. "And if I think he should be like that then he will be like that."

The Captain laid his hands on Marian's shoulders. Marian was about to reply when Robin suddenly appeared at her side.

"Kindly take your hands off my wife." He said to the seaman, who shrugged and did as he was bid with some reluctance.

"You should keep a better rein on your wife, if she was mine…" he drawled with a smile that had Marian's stomach turning over in disgust.

Robin took Marian to the side and whispered something in her ear, she frowned at him, then nodded before glancing at the poor enslaved boy.

"I knew there was more to that day in that town a few days back." Much muttered under his breath. "Robin called Marian his wife."

"Shut up!" Hissed Allan. "It is for show."

"But that day I am sure that…and if it isn't then why did he say…"

"To protect her, you idiot. Look at him, the Captain."

"Let it be!" John commanded and Much, looked from one to the other, his lips firmly sealed.

oOo

The crossing started off choppy and ended up exceedingly bad, just what Much had wanted to avoid. They sat side by side holding onto each other for safety, especially when one of them had to lean over the side, and it wasn't just Much who suffered in this way. They were not sorry to land back on English soil, even if it was raining harder here than it had been in France.

While the Captain was busy with the unloading of his small cargo which was contraband, the gang secured the release of the boy. Taking him with them to an Inn on the outskirts of the fishing town in which they landed.

Allan was sent out to find him some clothes and boots, while Little John and Robin chiselled the chains off his leg. The wound was raw from where the chain had been too tight. They reasoned that this could be due to the fact the boy had grown since he was first clad in irons. They left Marian to tend to the sore wound and when he was dressed in his new or rather second or even third hand clothes and had been fed with hot nourishing food Robin sat down to talk to him.

"What is your name?" he asked kindly.

"He called me Sam."

"We know, but what is your real name, can you remember that?" asked Marian softly.

The boy nodded and said, "Emeke."

"Good." Robin said with a smile. "Then that is what we will call you. How old are you?"

Emeke shrugged and said "Thirteen? Fourteen?"

Robin nodded it was totally understandable that the boy didn't know how old he was, or even where he had originally be born.

"What we going to do with him?" asked Allan looking at Robin, but it was Emeke who spoke next.

"You stole me from the Captain, you want me for your slave?" he asked, his English was fairly good and held an odd accent, partly from his heritage and partly from spending time with the Captain and his mismatched crew.

"No. You are free. But you are welcome to stay with us. We live a distance from here though and according to the law of the land are outlawed."

"But not according to the King, he has given us an important job to do." Added Much as Robin gave him a pointed look. "What? What did I say?"

"Too much information for Emeke to digest at once." Robin told him. "Emeke, if you come with us, you will be our equal, no slavery. We fight for the injustice of England, the poor."

Emeke who had not been shown kindness for a very long time nodded his body language telling them that they still had to earn his trust.

"Good." Said Little John with a smile. "That settled then, you have become the newest member of our gang."


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thank you for your comments.

Part 7

"Gisborne this is the life." Vasey said to a sullen Guy. He sat at his desk with his bare feet upon his desk and lounged back lazily.

"What a life with no Hood in it?" he replied his tone miserable as his expression.

"Stop moping over the girl. She was a bad seed, and now she has gone."

"She might still live."

"She might, but she has to get back from the Holy Land alone. I hardly think she will be coming to Nottingham, no she is more likely to venture to France and remain there. But you are missing the point Gisborne."

"Which is?" he asked wryly.

"No more outlaws disturbing travellers through the forest. No more re routing important guests or sacks of money. No more ROBIN HOOD. In fact Gisborne I think I might want to celebrate."

"Is it not too early for that? We failed to kill the King after all."

"Prince John has forgiven us for that. Or he will have by now."

Gisborne grunted and said. "Hmm well he was not too happy when we left him was he?"

"No…No but now he had had time to digest the news, he will realise how brave we were and the fact that we nearly died ourselves should win us some points back."

"You hope." Gisborne said crossing his arms and looking out of the Sheriff's window to the courtyard below.

"I thought we might celebrate Hood's demise. Now that I have sent Ellingham and his mercenaries on their way, it is one less monetary concern to fill my waking hours."

Guy took a deep breath and then sighed. "How do you propose to celebrate?"

"I thought we could have a little festival, fair whatever you want to call it. Charge a small admission fee for our Shah Mat fund; it dropped a bit low with our overseas trip."

"What no side plan with a hanging?"

"What do you take me for Gisborne? Totally heartless? No we will let the people enjoy the party and then show them what we really have in store for their miserable and pathetic lives." He said, rubbing his hands together with glee.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: thank you.

Part 8

Guy set out for Nottingham from Locksley; there was no need to ride through the forest with guards and he found the cool and shade beneath the trees, relaxing. He set the horse at a trot and for once felt free. There was no chance of meeting with Hood or any of his traitorous gang. They had perished in the desert. He just wondered from time to time what became of Marian.

The Sheriff's festival had been a success too. An admission fee had been an ingenious idea and that brought in more revenue than the remainder of the fair put together. Now however the lenient time the Sheriff bestowed upon the populace was over and the hard graft had to begin to form a new plan with the Black Knights to overthrow the King.

The horse stopped suddenly and threw him from his mount, as he lay there stunned he noticed some thin rope tied between two trees.

"A tenth of your wealth Sir." said a voice of a boy not yet a man.

Gisborne sat up and looked towards the voice. There in front of him, bow and arrow aimed at his heart was a lad, dark as the night and dressed as a common English peasant.

"What do you think you are Robin Hood?" laughed Guy. He could see no reason to be alarmed at the boy.

"I could never live up to he." the boy replied.

"Well it is no matter he is dead." Gisborne told him. "Or hadn't you heard?"

The boy kept his bow and arrow poised at Gisborne who was having difficulty not to laugh at the boy's seriousness.

"A tenth of your wealth." He repeated.

Gisborne stood and towered over the boy who did not waver in his stance. "Now this is got beyond a joke. I am not giving you a tenth of my wealth, you can forget it. Put your weapon away and I will overlook it, keep it poised on me and you will rue the day our paths met."

Gisborne had his eyes trained on the boy, but was suddenly aware of another presence and had an uncomfortable prickly sensation creep up his spine. He raised his head and stood there mouth agape at the new apparition which had materialised from the camouflage of the trees.

"Sir Guy." greeted Marian.

"Marian!" he said, still astounded that she was standing in front of him. "You're back. Why did you not come and see me at Locksley? I would have provided you with sanctuary there."

"You would not kill the Sheriff for me why should I believe anything you say now?"

"Marian! My hands were tied I could not betray the Sheriff."

"No you could not then and will never be able to, your loyalties lie with the Sheriff, for with him you see power and power seems to mean more than anything else to you."

A flicker of hurt ran across his face as he replied. "No Marian we will be together. I care for you….I"

"I would rather die than be with you Guy of Gisborne." She replied.

"NO!" he shouted in response and did not hear the further rustlings as the trees parted to reveal more secrets.

"I'm going to marry Robin Hood. I love Robin Hood." She told him, her voice steady, calm and sure.

Robin's heart constricted in a tight ball, these words she spoke, were words which haunted his dreams, despite the dreams being set in the Holy Land instead of here in Sherwood. Now here she was bold and feisty as usual confronting Guy with those very words which had taken her from him. But there was a difference his rational self told him. The difference being that he was here to stop the tragedy occurring in reality.

"NO! He died in the Holy Land." Guy said, his gaze looking up and settling on the big man known as Little John before moving on to Much, then Allan.

Robin having the vision engrained in his soul stepped forward and to Marian's displeasure removed her from Gisborne reach. When Guy finally looked back at where Marian had been standing he saw Robin Hood in her place.

"No," he repeated shaking his head. "This is not happening, you are dead."

"Actually," Much told him. "We are very much alive, no thanks to you and require a tenth of your purse before you may continue through the forest."

"No this can not be." He said a final time, anger flaring in his posture and he reached for his sword.

Marian despite Robin's protests stepped forward and took the boy out of harm's way.

"You really want to fight us today?" Robin asked him. "I am offering a concession, one day only, a tenth of your purse and give a message to the Sheriff."

"What message?"

"That we are not dead as you seemed to think we were and that we are here to finish what you, what _he_ started."

"I don't have much of a choice." He spat out, glaring at Marian with a mixture of yearning and derision which could not be ignored and reached for his money.

Much stretched forward and took it from him, tipping the coins into his hand. "Master, are you sure only a tenth?" he asked, a smile forming on his face.

"It was a deal, a concession for today. As I did hear that the Sheriff hosted a fair for the people of the Shire, to celebrate my demise, we can be equally gracious and give Gisborne safe passage through the forest, and take only a tenth of his wealth for today."

Much counted the coins and did as Robin ordered, taking a tenth of Gisborne's money before handing the remainder back to the leather clad man who looked fit to combust. Then Gisborne retreated back onto his horse and galloped off sending a fine layer of dust up from the road.

"Good job," Robin said to Emeke, patting him on the back as they walked along the track. "And as for you." He added to Marian.

She stopped in her tracks and asked. "What?"

"What do you think you were doing?" he asked his voice higher than normal and he cleared it in an effort to sound ordinary next time he spoke.

"Confronting Guy. You all were lagging behind; we can't just expect Emeke to handle him by himself."

He pulled her by the arm and she shrugged him off bristling. Much turned back and Robin said. "Carry on we will catch you up."

"What is this about?" she asked him, her eyes scanning his and reading that not all was well in the world of Robin Hood.

"You. This. Today with Gisborne was like a living nightmare."

"What?" she asked, softer now as his face reflected emotional pain.

"My dream, the hallucination." He said with a heavy sigh. "It is almost like it was…."

"Was what?" she prompted, placing a hand on his arm.

"A premonition. The things you said, the things he said were almost the same before…."

"Before he ran me through." She finished for him suddenly understanding and he nodded. "Robin…."

"Marian!" he said cutting her off. "What if it was a premonition, not a dream after all? I can not lose you."

"You will not."

"But we can not be sure."

"Death is the only thing which is certain in this life. But I will stand by you, if you will stand by me." She replied, her hand moving to caress his face instead.

"I will," he whispered. "I will."

0o0

"Where have you been? I expected you ages ago Gisborne." The Sheriff said as Guy walked into the castle.

"My lord, my journey was interrupted. It seems the celebrations last week were in vain." He said dryly.

"What are you talking about Gisborne?" the Sheriff asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Robin Hood is back, alive and as well as you or me and robbing travellers who pass through Sherwood Forest. He said to pass on his greetings and that he is here to finish what you started."

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Yelled the Sheriff. "I WANT HOOD AND I WANT HIM DEAD NOW!"

"Easier said than done." Guy replied with a smirk at the Sheriff's annoyance, but wanting the same thing nonetheless.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 9

"The Sheriff is growing in power with each day passes and still we have no plan," moaned Much a few weeks later. He sighed heavily and sat down with a thump. "And where's Marian when you need her?" he added looking round the camp, feeling the brunt of the housekeeping responsibilities falling on his shoulders once more.

"Nottingham," supplied Allan. "With Emeke, he seems to have had a growth spurt. You can't tell if his trousers are long shorts or short longs."

"Must be your cooking." John told Much, who smiled with pride at the comment.

"He is being fed now with the best food our money can buy and yes with my excellent culinary skills." Much preened.

"Don't get too above yourself, pride comes before a fall." Allan answered.

"Yeah watch out the next time we run through the woods, if anyone falls it's always you." Robin joked.

Much regarded them indignantly, but secretly touched at the same time.

0o0

Emeke was enthralled at all that the town of Nottingham had to offer. Marian had to keep nudging him along as he stared at the shops and buildings in this town he had heard so much about, but until today had not frequented. They were passing the 'Trip' when out of the doorway fell with great speed a body which was large and rounded, followed swiftly by the Innkeeper who was looking more than slightly angry.

"The next time you come into my Inn make sure you can pay for your refreshment first." He yelled at the inert man on the ground.

Marian guided Emeke back in the shadows, drawing attention to themselves was not what they needed right now. The man upon the ground was not dressed as a free man or a serf but as a man of the cloth. A crowd gathered about him and it was difficult for Marian or Emeke to see more. But they soon dispersed when three of the Sheriff's men arrived with a cloaked and hooded Black Knight.

The guards heaved the big man to his feet and dragged him away. Marian and Emeke followed keeping within the shadows that the houses and businesses provided until they reached the water trough, whereupon the man was dunked. He came up spluttering but clearly more sober than he had been moments before.

"Thank you, leave us now." the Knight said to the guards who left the man in the water sodden but clean. To the man the Knight said. "What are you doing? First you get drunk, then you do not have the means to pay for it. I will have to go and settle your bill otherwise I will not be able to set foot in there again."

"I thought you wanted out of here?" The man of God asked.

"What I want and what I can have are two different things. I never wanted to be in the situation I am in, but I am and you are not helping the issue. Sometimes there is no way out. How can I ever be free of the Sheriff and the rest of the Black Knights? They will hunt and kill me until I am dead."

"I am sorry."

"For my predicament? Or for getting drunk?"

"Both. I am sorry for both. Lend me a hand and pull me out of this thing."

"I have a good mind to let you wallow in there until sunset." The Knight replied.

"Please have mercy." He begged.

The Black Knight looked unsympathetically at him, shrugged and started to pull him out with little effect. Marian nodded to Emeke and they disclosed themselves from their hiding place and went to lend a hand.

"Lady Marian," the Black Knight said, recognising her immediately.

"Lord Spencer." She replied. "If you are in a corner as you claim to be, then I might know just the man who can help you."

"You were listening. How much did you hear?"

"Everything from the time your friend fell out of the Trip."

"Why would you want to help me?" He asked.

"I want to help you, because I believe you may be able to help my friends and myself to save England." She replied and stood still silently waiting for the Black Knight to reply.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Thank you for your reviews. I wrote this before Season 3 aired on UK TV.

Part 10

A whistle carried its way to the outlaw's camp.

"Marian," stated Much. "But why is she using the old call sign?" he added with a frown.

Robin frowned but replied. "One way to find out, come on lads."

They picked up their weapons as a precaution and headed off in the direction of the whistle, coming across Emeke as they did so.

"You look smart." Allan said commenting on the lad's new attire and he beamed a wide smile.

"What's up with Marian?" Robin asked him.

"She's brought a visitor or two." He explained. "Said for you to meet her in the old meeting place by the tree. She is waiting with them there."

"Not us?" asked Much put out.

Emeke laughed and said. "She thought you would be cooking supper….I'm hungry."

"You." Much told him. "Are constantly hungry more so than me."

"And that is saying something." Added Allan.

"And what is better about Emeke is he talks less than you and when he does it is not gibberish." Little John added and Much's brow creased in a frown.

"Sometimes if I didn't make conversation, the entire camp would be silent."

"Silence is not bad." Emeke told Much. "I liked silence when I was with the Captain, then I could think and remember."

"Remember what?" asked Little John gently.

"Home." Emeke replied reflectively, with a faraway look in his eye. The moment was gone however when Much tripped over and all but Much roared with laughter.

0o0

Robin recognised the reluctant Black Knight even from a distance, but not the man of the cloth, who was looking more than a little worse for wear. He smiled as his eyes rested on Marian and wondered what plan she had this time.

"Lord Spencer," greeted Robin.

"Robin." Spencer replied. "Is it safe to talk here? Where are your men?"

"I have sent them back to camp. We are safe here. Talk. And who is your friend?"

"This," said Spencer pointing to the rounded man. "Is not my friend, he is my half-brother."

"I did not know you had a brother." Marian stated.

"No, well, one is hardly going to be forthcoming that he has a drunken Friar for a brother, does not bode well for the family name. However at the present I am laden with him, until I can find an Abbey or Monastery which will take him in." Spencer explained.

"I have a name." Spencer's brother replied.

"Yes we call him Tuck on account of all he eats." Spencer said, smiling for the first time that day.

Marian and Robin exchanged a smile which was noticed by both men.

"So you were going to explain why you want to be out from the Sheriff's campaign." Marian prompted.

"I never wanted to be a Black Knight. I signed under duress. It was a shame your plan failed that day to kill us all. I have often wondered if it had been better that I was dead." He told Robin. "For my life is a living hell. I have the Sheriff breathing down my neck for more funds for his scheme. I have my family who do not understand the mess I have gotten myself into. I fear death and the wrath of Prince John and the Sheriff if I do not do their bidding. They are plotting to kill you again. The meeting I had this morning, some of us were present and that seems to be his main goal. That and to kill the King again."

"Has he a plan to kill the King?" asked Robin gravely.

Spencer shook his head. "No not yet. I can tell you he has not the funds to pay the mercenaries again, for help to kill you."

Robin sighed. "If you really want to help us, you need to spy for us. Go to every meeting that Vasey calls for the Black Knights and learn as much as you can, without being obvious that your opinions have altered. Then come here and share it with me."

"That I can do." Spencer replied.

"And," added Marian and all three men turned their attention upon her, two with surprise and one with amusement. "You need to help turn the other Black Knights who signed under duress to see that there is a way out. A way out led by Robin Hood. I…Robin and I know Buckingham may be easily persuaded to change his loyalties and with him too on our side you both can help turn the hands of some of the other Knights." She said, with emphasis of importance of the issue in her tone and expression.

"Marian is right." Robin answered with quiet confidence. "If we can turn the other Knights allegiance to the King, then we have more hope of overthrowing the Sheriff and Gisborne."

Spencer smiled and watched as the couple stood firm together in their cause for England. They had moved closer during the conversation and now stood hand in hand facing him and his sorry brother. It reminded Spencer of a unity he had once seen in his parents who had died fighting for their family home to some distant cousin who had thought it had belonged to him. Thanks to his parents he now had a home of his own. More than Robin Hood and Lady Marian had, and yet, it seemed that having each other was enough.

Spencer sighed and held his hand out to Robin to shake upon the agreement. "Yes I will help you. I will stand by your side. As for my brother I do not know what can become of him. I have enough to worry about."

"Why don't you take him to Kirklees Abbey or Ripley Convent? I know he will find sanctuary there." Marian told him sweetly.

"Yes I will, thank you, until we meet again." Spencer replied shaking Robin's hand firmly sealing the deal.

When they were alone Robin slid his arms about Marian drawing her into his embrace. She gave a little contented sigh, not only for the day having gone well but also for being with Robin. She leaned into him and it was although they moulded into one, camouflaged within the forest.

"So when did you see the potential for Spencer to aid us?" he asked softly into her hair.

"When he was struggling with his brother in Nottingham, the idea suddenly manifested itself in my mind." She replied and he felt her smile into his chest.

"Not a bad plan." He mused.

"I thought it was good."

"I have a better plan." He said a smirk forming on his face which broke into a beaming grin.

"But we have sent him on his way now." she replied, moving to look at him as knew she would.

"Not for him." He told her still smiling.

"Then what?" she asked beginning to see clearly what he was getting at.

He laughed and she echoed it as he leant in to kiss her, his lips brushing tenderly over hers, leaving them both wanting so much more.

"You know I may have to concede that you were also right about another thing." He told her his eyes sparkling.

"Really? What was that?" she enquired with fake solemnity.

"Getting married. I am regretting we did not take that opportunity we had in France."

"Your loss," she told him. "I did once tell you I would make you pay, perhaps this it is."

"Humph," he replied dryly. "Perhaps it is." He leant towards her again and she side stepped him. "Marian!" he protested.

He looked pitifully at her and she bit her bottom lip contemplating her next move. Feeling sorry for him and also missing the comfort his hug had provided she kissed him gently on the mouth, running her hands down the side of his face before taking his hand and tugging on it to guide him back to camp.

"Come on, before they send out a search party," she said softly and with a wistful smile he allowed her to lead him home.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Thank you for your reviews.

Part 11

The doors to the war room closed and encased the Black Knights in yet another meeting to take control of England. Spencer looked about the room, wondering if he could get anyone else to see things his way. He knew there was plenty of unrest since Vasey and Gisborne had returned from the Holy Land, their mission failed. Spencer was only half listening to the Sheriff drone on about more funds, his attention only caught when words about the King were spoken.

"We have to stand together." The Sheriff said and Spencer sighed. "If killing the King was impossible in the Holy Land then we will kill him on English soil."

"Was that not the plan originally?" cut in Buckingham unimpressed with the Sheriff's words.

"We had planned to kill the Sheriff as soon as he landed on English soil. This time I have a different plan. This time I plan to allow him to journey to Nottingham to meet with his beloved Robin Hood. Then we will kill two birds with one stone."

"I thought he was dead." Rotherham stated. "You told us Robin died in the Holy Land."

"We believed he did. Unfortunately Hood is back in Sherwood and will not rest until he defeats us." Vasey continued.

"With all of his men?" Rotherham continued to ask.

"No…." Gisborne replied. "It would seem two either died out there or have not returned for other reasons, however they have acquired a boy from somewhere, of perhaps fourteen, fifteen years of age."

"And Lady Marian," Spencer interjected. Just to see what the reaction would be.

"And Lady Marian," repeated Gisborne, with a scowl at Spencer. "How did you know about that?"

"They accosted me in the forest." Spencer explained. "When I was trying to rid myself of my brother."

"Your brother is another subject altogether. What I what to know is why nobody told me about Marian?" Spat out the Sheriff, none to pleased with this news. "And," he added to Guy. "You knew she was back and you did not think I might want to know? When did you discover she was here in Nottingham?"

"My lord…" Gisborne said in a placating tone.

"DO NOT 'MY LORD' ME!" he yelled and the Black Knight to his right flinched. "When did you find out she was back?"

"The day I they robbed me in the forest." He confessed.

"THEN WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME THEN?" he continued to shout at the top of his voice.

"I thought it was little consequence to you."

"You were hurt because she did not run to Locksley for you to save her." He laughed back in Gisborne's face. "When will you get it into your thick brainless skull that she is not interested? That she loves Hood."

"I…." Guy stuttered in his own defence, but not managing to say a lot. "I…. did not think…."

"That is right. You did not think. I need to know if she is back. She tried to kill me Gisborne and I want her dead as much as I want Hood and King Richard dead. I want their heads on spikes at the gate of Nottingham as an example to others. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

"YES WHAT?"

"Yes my lord."

"Right!" Vasey snapped. "Back to the matter in hand. Now this is what I propose….."

0o0

Buckingham caught up with Spencer in a quiet corridor of the castle and drew him into the sanctuary of his chamber.

"What are you playing at?" he asked.

"I do not know what you are talking about." Spencer replied.

"I thought you had lost the will to fight with the Black Knights. I certainly have." Buckingham said with a rueful sigh. "Foster of Rotherham will never change, nor will a handful of the others but you I thought were different. I had heard mutterings you wanted out."

"And what if I do? They will kill me. You might be talking to me now only to gain information to back up such a claim made against me."

"You know I was forced to sign the pact too. You know I would never have agreed had the Sheriff not made my life unbearable otherwise."

"And he will still make our lives unbearable if he finds out our loyalties have changed, whether we act upon it or not. I said what I said to test the waters, to not incriminate Robin Hood or Lady Marian but to help them instead."

"You have spoken with them?"

"Yes in the forest, a few days past. That bit was true, they did not rob me however, they helped me and I in turn wish to help them rid this country from parasites like the Sheriff and Sir Guy of Gisborne for good. He has spies everywhere, here, London, the Holy land…We need to help Robin Hood and the King fight for England to remain in Richard's hands, not taken away and given to the good for nothing Prince John. Are you with me? With Robin Hood?"

"Yes," Buckingham whispered and nodding shook Spencer's hand.


	13. Chapter 13

Part 12

"This can not be right." Djaq said to Will as they walked along the ridge and watched a trail of peasants trundle through Sherwood, carrying their measly possessions with them. "We have not been gone that long that the whole land, way of life has changed?"

"Not for the better either." Commented Will by her side, and they let go of each other's hand and ran down the slope to talk to the people.

"What's happening?" Will asked a familiar peasant from Nettlestone.

"The Sheriff…"

"What about Robin Hood?" asked Djaq.

The man shook his head. "He does what he can, he always will. There are too many of us."

"Where are you going?" asked Djaq.

"To friends, to relatives who will take us in." the man explained.

"But why are you fleeing your homes?" Will asked puzzled.

"The Sheriff, he has enforced more taxes and higher taxes. Taxes we can not pay and taxes Robin Hood can not afford to pay for us either. As we are thrown out of our homes the Sheriff moves new people in, from London so we heard."

"This is not right. We will resolve this. We are heading to see Robin Hood now." Will told them offering some comfort. Djaq dipped her hand into her pocket and presented the man who had been the spokesperson with a few coins.

"Bless you." The man told her.

0o0

At the camp Will and Djaq found another surprise.

"We are part of Robin Hood's gang." Will insisted to the dark skinned boy who stood in front of them defending the camp with a bow and arrow.

"Put your weapon down. I am Djaq, this is Will." She said gently.

"Will Scarlett? And Djaq the Saracen?" Emeke asked.

"So you have heard of us?" Will replied, as Emeke lowered the bow.

"Who are you? We have not had the pleasure for your company before." Smiled Djaq.

"I am Emeke. Robin …they rescued me from the Captain." He told them.

Will and Djaq not understanding the full meaning of that accepted his explanation; they could ask Robin or Marian for more information later. Right now it was more important to gain Emeke's trust.

"Where did Robin, Marian and the rest of the gang go?" Will questioned, walking round the camp he had lovingly constructed and feeling suddenly that he was home.

Emeke looked at them warily, knowing he should trust them if they were who they claimed to be.

Djaq sensing his distrust said "Here, look," and she pulled out her tag and with a nod at Will he did likewise. "See, you can trust us."

Emeke smiled and rummaged under his shirt pulling out his own tag and smiled.

"They went to Nettlestone to attempt to stop Gisborne evicting more peasants. Sometimes they do not let me accompany them. I think Robin would have rathered Marian had not gone either but she is…"

"Stubborn," suggested Will.

"Wilful," added Djaq with a smile.

"Yes." Emeke agreed.

"Well come with us, if he blames anyone later he can blame us. And as for the peasants they might be too late." Will said going to the store and equipping them all with weapons and heading to find Robin and the gang.

0o0

"Marian! Wait." Robin commanded placing a restraining hand on her arm.

She paused and looked at him and settled down. "If we wait any longer it will be over. Look he is already moving the new tenants in."

"We are outnumbered by too many. Today is not the day for action." Little John admitted with a sad grimace.

"So what we doing, going back to camp?" asked Allan.

"That feels like we have failed them." Marian answered and Robin sighed.

"We can hand out tomorrow," he told her heavily. "But to go in now would be foolish."

"Surely there is something we can do today?" Much said breaking the silence he had been keeping as he watched the people being thrown from their homes.

Gisborne stopped in the middle of the village and signalled for his men to halt in their actions.

"Robin Hood!" He shouted. "If you are hiding then heed what I have to say. This is a message from the Sheriff. The taxes will continue to rise. The people will continue to be forced out of their homes, we will continue to replace them with outsiders until you surrender."

"Robin, Robin!" a voice called from behind.

"Will?" said Robin turning round. "Will! Djaq!"

Robin embraced them heartily with the remainder of the gang following his actions.

"What are you doing back? I mean it is good to see you, but why now? And you brought Emeke he was supposed to stay at the camp." Much said.

"If he is one of us he should be where you are. Things here are not looking so good. We have a message from the King." Djaq answered.

"What message? What did the King say?" asked Much, impatient to know exactly what was happening.

Will making sure he had the entire groups attention replied. "He is on his way home. He is coming back to England. To Nottingham to finish this once and for all."


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Thank you for your reviews, sorry I was unable to update yesterday, family commitment,

Part 13

"Carter!" greeted Much as he met the soldier, early one morning. As he walked his footsteps made a pattern in the dewy ground.

"What are you doing so far from camp and alone?" Carter replied, giving Much a hearty slap on the back and causing him to lose his balance. He was only prevented from falling by Carter's grip on his arm.

"Setting traps." He replied with a smile. "I did not think you would be here so soon."

"Did not Will and Djaq arrive back to say we were coming?" he asked.

"Oh yes a few weeks ago. But….you know…."

"How is everyone?"

"Well, come and see for yourself." He answered and they fell into step beside each other back to the camp.

The camp seemed overflowing as Carter scanned the encampment for Robin Hood. Marian saw Carter first and smiled, nudging Robin who was talking to a man Carter did not recognise. Then the gang gave Carter a real welcome and he felt suddenly as if he was home.

"This is Lord Spencer. Lord Spencer, Carter from the King's guard." Robin said introducing the men to each other.

"I do not think I know you." Carter said warily to Spencer.

"I am a reluctant Black Knight." Spencer confessed.

"We can trust him?" Carter whispered to Robin.

Robin replied just as quietly "We have to."

"What if he betrays us?"

"Then we are dead men…and women." Marian told him.

"But if we do not give him the benefit of the doubt we are dead anyway." Robin answered.

"Very well." Carter declared. "So is there a plan?"

"The plan at the moment is this….." Robin said and told Carter what his intention was if the King agreed.

0o0

"The King has been sighted in Sherwood, or so Rotherham tells me." The Sheriff told Gisborne.

"Prince John remains in London." Guy said thoughtfully, wondering where Vasey was going with this.

"Yes he has not quite forgiven me after all. Perhaps it is better he stays there, he will be safe at least." Mused Vasey. "But we have to stop Hood and the King and we have to stop them now."

"How do you propose to do that?" asked Guy, somewhat bored. However they tried to capture and kill Hood and his men it had never worked before, he was not convinced it ever would.

"You do still want power Gisborne? More that you could ever imagine?" he asked stepping up to his lieutenant and walking round him with a sly smile.

"Of course. Power will give me all that I lack."

"Including Marian?"

"I will take her by force if I have to."

"I would prefer her to hang." Vasey admitted.

"I want to force her to be my wife. You can not hang her."

"Why not? She did make an attempt on my life and now she lives with a bunch of outlaws in the forest. You can not still have feelings for her." Gisborne didn't reply, just stood there looking awkward. Vasey went on. "You do, you still love her after everything? Gisborne, tut, tut tut…."

"I….. I care for her, despite what she has done and said to me I still believe that there is hope."

"Hope, hope! Let's not believe in hope Guy, let's steam ahead and take the power we crave, we deserve. Power that can only be achieved, if the King is dead, Hood and Marian with him. Believe in ourselves in our ability to make it happen, and happen it will. We will force the King and Hood to fight, fight for their lives and die trying to save them." He encouraged and persisted.

"Perhaps, but could not Marian live?"

Vasey looked at him long and hard and said with the cruellest intent. "A clue-no. No one who tries to take my life is permitted to live. Has she recently given you reason to 'hope' she feels for you?"

Gisborne shifted from one foot to the other, and there was a long silence as the Sheriff waited for his answer. "No…no the last time she told me…."

"Told you what exactly Gisborne?" prompted the Sheriff.

"That she wanted to marry Locksley that she loved him." He answered forcing each word out as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"See, my plan is better, Gisborne. Kill them all. There are plenty more lepers out there who will be only too willing to become a wife of a man such as you, with your status."

Gisborne sighed and shook his head, his mind telling him the Sheriff was right but his heart betraying it.

0o0

Marian and Robin walked through the forest after a meeting with the King, Carter and the remainder of the King's guard. He strode on ahead until she ran and caught him up and interlaced her hand with his; he slowed a little before stopping and swinging her round to draw her to a complete halt. She looked at him quizzically and he smiled, pausing to kiss her, to which she responded and all coherent thoughts fled from their minds as they indulged in each other.

Breathless he said. "You made quite an impression on the King in the Holy Land. He likes you."

"Jealous?" she asked, unable to keep from smiling at his discomfort and the knowledge that he was indeed envious.

"No," he was fast to reply and she chose to ignore the response.

"The plan," she asked, linking her hands behind his neck. "Do you really think it will work?"

He stood reflectively for a moment then said. "It has to."

"We could still be betrayed."

"It would not be the first time." Robin told her and she nodded in reply, recalling times gone past.

He leant in while she was still pondering and kissed her again, catching her by surprise. "Robin!"

"What?" he answered, kissing her neck.

"Robin," she said firmly pushing him to arms length.

"What?"

"I love you." She told him, thinking of the plan and what could go wrong.

"Marian." He uttered and brought her chin up with his index finger so that their eyes met. "I love you and in my heart you are already my wife. Just in case we are too late…."

"We can not be too late we have come this far." She said, reassuring him with a soft caress of her hand upon his face.

He shook his head sadly and replied. "The vision, in the vision the King wore the ruby ring he wore today….and more than that you died defending the King's life…."

"That might not be so, here, now."

"But Marian, others things from the dream have come to pass."

"That is all it was a dream…." She gently answered, stroking his face and drawing his head down to meet with hers. "It was only a dream." She uttered as their lips met and danced together. His hands drifted into the clouds of her hair and they demonstrated their love for each other through the strength and beauty of their kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

Part 14

"There," Emeke whispered to Marian as they hid within the foliage of the forest on the Great North Road.

Marian sighed heavily as she tied her hair up securing it with a rather ornate dagger and replied. "Wish me luck. Now you know what you have to do?"

Emeke nodded and gave her a little push and said. "Yes, go."

"Right." She replied with a smile that hid her nervousness and wished him good luck of his own.

The figure lumbered towards her and she smiled at him, not sure if he would remember her from the day she had first met him in Nottingham.

"Lady Marian." He said with half a smile.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked.

"Yes. Don't worry I owe my brother many times over, this is a favour I am only too happy to repay. If the Sheriff and has men are eradicated perhaps England will be right again. Perhaps even I will gain the will to live once more."

"Is that why you….fell out of favour with the monastery?" she queried of the man of the cloth.

"Life has many twists and turns that we can not even imagine, or would even want to think about having to face. I perhaps have not faced my trials in the way God would have wanted, expected of me. I am a failure."

"But if you asked for forgiveness, if you promised to start again." She suggested.

"I think." He said his sigh and tone heavy with guilt and regret. "That for me it may be too late."

"It is never too late. Well there are a few for who is it too late, but not you I am sure Friar Tuck."

"Just call me Tuck. I no longer feel I deserve to be a Friar even if I dress as one."

"What is your real name? It can not be Tuck." She said, wondering then whether Much was actually Much or indeed born another name.

He smiled at her and said in a very small voice, "Constantine. Call me Tuck."

Smiling back she said. "Alright Tuck. I hear horses, you better at least kneel down and look as if I am robbing and maiming you."

The thundering of hooves grew closer and Marian could see the encouraging face of Emeke through the trees, as soon as the lead rider came into sight, she aimed her bow and arrow on Friar Tuck and listened to him plead for mercy.

"Lady Marian." Guy said in a condescending tone. "What are you doing?"

She looked up to the troop of men headed in the direction of Locksley who included as Spencer had predicted. Gisborne, the Sheriff, Buckingham, Rotherham, Durham, three other Black Knights, a number of castle guards, a handful of Gisborne's men, and Spencer himself.

"Earning my living." She told them her head held proudly, even as Vasey laughed menacingly.

"Well, you were. You are not now." He informed her.

"That is my brother you are harassing," Spencer told her, dismounting and rushing to his side. "Are you hurt?" he asked and with a nod from the Sheriff two guards assisted Spencer to help Tuck stand up. "What have you taken?"

"Nothing yet." She replied, feigning annoyance at being caught.

"Put your weapon down." Gisborne told her, laughing a little at the absurdity of the situation. "I am surprised that Hood allowed you out on your own. If you were mine…"

"He does not own me and I am not alone."

"Do we see anyone with you? A clue-no." said Vasey. "Thing is what are we to do with you now?" he signalled to one of the guards who had helped Tuck and he struggled with Marian to remover her weapon, the other guard coming into help with the tussle and they eventually overpowered her.

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked, challenging him.

Vasey gave a wry laugh. "You my dear we are going to hang. Won't that be a treat? And at the garrison of Locksley too. Wonderful."

Gisborne looked disapprovingly at the Sheriff and then Marian, this time she had certainly walked straight into trouble. A rustle in the trees caught the men's attention and they turned.

"Run, Emeke run," Marian shouted until a guard clamped his hand across her mouth, she was tempted to bite upon his hand but thought better of it, not wanting to dwell on where it might have previously been.

"Off to get Hood, all the better a double hanging ceremony." The Sheriff grinned with delight, smug and pleased how the day was panning out.

Emeke did just as Marian said, reaching the hidden horse in no time at all and began to ride to Robin Hood and the King to tell them, the plan was in motion.


	16. Chapter 16

Part 15

Robin, the King, his men and the gang concealed themselves in Locksley, ready to throw a surprise attack on the Sheriff and his little party of men.

The convoy arrived at a slow pace having Tuck walking alongside the horses and Marian too, her hands tied to rope which led up to Vasey's hand and every now and then he gave a cruel tug, causing her to stumble.

"Does he have to do that?" asked Robin to Much as they watched.

"I am not saying a word…. What?" said Much and looked pointedly at Robin and continued. "I knew you would be like this if we used Marian to lure them here."

"I thought I could handle it, and it was the King's idea."

"Which meant you could hardly refuse," put in Much for him.

"We will get her out, it will be easy." Djaq said from Robin's other side.

"Right." Said Robin, not convinced, the dream still hauntingly close in his mind.

Emeke slid in beside Djaq and said, "Will and Allan are in position."

Robin nodded and the boy crouched down waiting for his own signal from Robin to move.

The Sheriff never let go of the rope which bound Marian. He was not going to let her escape this time. The gallows were erected and Marian protesting to the end was stood on a stool and the noose was loosely fitted around her neck, with her hands tied behind her back. Vasey laughed as he walked round its frame, the Black Knights were seated behind the platform looking on and she tried to avoid looking any of them in the eye.

Robin whipped an arrow from his quiver and held it loosely with his bow ready to shoot, but still the Sheriff walked round and round the scaffold finally climbing the steps to stand beside Marian.

"What's he doing?" whispered Much, of the Sheriff.

"Biding his time," replied Djaq.

Finally raising his arms to the audience which he believed consisted of all his men he said. "Friends, my dear friends, those who have shown their loyalty to me and all I believe in. Today we will celebrate by hanging Lady Marian. Betrothed of Robin Hood. Who I was hoping as you were my dear that he would be here to rescue you….so that I could hang him too. But it seems that is not to be. Do I really mind? A clue – NO. YOU TRIED TO KILL ME." He said yelling the last part right in her face his spittle landing on her cheek and she swallowed down hard the revulsion she felt for this man.

"Robin?" Much said his nerves beginning to show.

Robin looked to Emeke and nodded, the boy commando crawled to beneath the scaffold armed with a sword and his own bow and arrow. Robin then looked across the garrison to the King and they passed a silent signal between them.

As the Sheriff went to commit the deed of hanging Marian himself, for personal satisfaction, Robin Hood stood up walked into the centre of the stronghold.

"Marian is not dying today Vasey." He shouted and he fired an arrow cutting her loose, hoping he spoke the truth.

"It is a trap!" Buckingham yelled, deciding at the last minute to side with the Black Knights once more.

"Hood!" the Sheriff screamed, turning around and as he did so, the heavy wooden doors to the garrison appeared to close on their own from the outside trapping everyone within. Then as in slow motion the King and his men rose from the shadows to stand in line with Robin Hood and his men, facing the Sheriff and his.

Emeke was cutting Marian's hands free by the time Vasey spun back the other way and she kicked him in the chest sending him tumbling over the platform and he yelled for Gisborne to pick him up. When he was standing upright again he commanded. "GET THEM! Don't leave anyone alive and someone get me a weapon!"

With no weapon in sight Vasey ran for cover hoping to avoid the enemy especially Marian who deftly caught the sword Emeke threw to her. Jumping down from the scaffold she passed Robin and whispered with a smile. "What took you so long?"

He grinned back at her before tackling the first guard who came his way and made swift work of him with a few strokes of his sword and then confronted the next one.

The Sheriff peeked out from his hiding place to see Will Scarlett and Allan a Dale scale the walls of the garrison and plop down on the ground to join in with the melee. Tuck he noticed was giving everyone a wide berth and heading for the church. He would head there himself was he not anxious to see what was going to become of the King, Marian and Robin Hood. He had to stay and watch in case it fell upon his own shoulders to kill one of them himself.

As the battle continued Lord Buckingham fell to his knees and pleaded to Carter to spare his life but Carter would not listen to his request for mercy of his pitiful life and as the sword ran him through he sank fully to the earth and died. Simultaneously the King's sword defeated Rotherham after a lengthy fight from two excellent swordsmen.

Robin pulled his sword from the inert body of Durham and spun round to see how it was proceeding. He spotted Vasey skulking in the shadows and having no direct threat to his life from a nearby knight or guard followed him. Vasey smiled and picked up an abandoned bow and arrow and hid round the rear of the manor, slowly making his way to the front again. He wanted when he killed Robin for it to be witnessed by those who loved him. The Sheriff looked about, Marian was fighting close by and he decided that his current position was just the place to take care of Hood.

When Robin eyes rested briefly on Marian, Vasey fired an arrow from his bow but his aim was not perfect and his fingers slipped from lack of experience with the weapon, hitting Robin in the back of his left shoulder. Robin yelped out in pain, catching the attention of more that one of his allies and the Sheriff attempted to look adequately innocent having tossed the weapon to one side.

Gisborne who had just disposed of one of the King's guard, a man who had put up a fight so brave and so long, Gisborne had been having doubts that he was going to be able to defeat him, turned to finish Robin off.

"Hood!" spat Guy as he lunged at Robin with his sword. "You're wounded now and it will not take me long to finish off what the Sheriff started."

"Don't be so sure of that!" Robin hissed back through gritted teeth to combat the pain as he blocked Guy's moves.

"I am not only sure, I am convinced that I will kill you. You are half dead already."

"It is but a minor wound Gisborne. It will take a lot more than a shallow flesh wound to my shoulder to see me off."

They clashed swords and minds as they battled together. Gisborne began to gain an advantage forcing Robin backwards until he fell over the inert body of Rotherham. His sword slipped from his fingers, just out of his reach and the throbbing in his shoulder sent hot fiery poker pains throughout his body.

"When you are dead, I will take Marian to be my wife." Gisborne said leering at Robin from a great height.

"She will not marry you willingly. She loves me." Robin fired back.

"I do not care if she comes willingly I will take her by force."

"What?" said Robin looking around and back at Gisborne "After you have killed the remaining King's men, my men and the King himself?"

"If that is what it takes. Yes. I am a man of power and I will become more powerful when you all are eradicated from the earth. I _will_ marry Marian." He replied with utter conviction and drew his sword up over Robin's body ready to plunge it right into his heart.


	17. Chapter 17

Part 16

"No you will not." Marian said coming from Gisborne's side and crossing swords with him giving Robin the opportunity to roll away.

It took Gisborne a second or two to shift his concentration and that provided Marian time to gain the upper hand in the onslaught. He had forgotten how hard and well she fought and was a good match for any man, even him. Djaq paused to pull the arrow from Robin's shoulder, but he shrugged off any further assistance as he watched horrified at the scene before him play out. He was not one only one who stood stock still as Marian and Gisborne fought; most of the gang were fixated to the spot. The Sheriff thinking it was a good time to try and make a swift exit was soon overpowered by Little John and forced to remain where he was.

Gisborne finally began to gain on his conflict with Marian forcing her back in the same direction Robin had gone and aiming for her too to fall over the body of Rotherham. She diverted though and ended up with her back against the corner of Locksley Manor. With Marian trapped he was able to force the sword from her hand, leaving her seemingly defenceless.

She removed a small dagger which pinned up her remaining hair that had not fallen down with the exertion of the battle and held it tightly in her hand.

Gisborne laughed at her tauntingly. "You will not use that, you have feelings for me as I have feelings for you." He said. Unaware that Robin had picked up Marian's sword and was moving in on them.

"I have feelings for Robin. Not you. Never you. I have been fighting for England." She told him, as Robin bit down panic which started to rise in his belly.

"No," Guy said moving closer still. "You love me I know you do."

She shook her head and said. "No, no I love Robin. I love Robin Hood."

"NO!" he screeched at her raising his sword in an act of fury that she would disregard his feelings again and deny that she loved him as he loved her.

Marian and Robin moved together as she thrust the dagger into Guy's chest and Robin went for his gut. Gisborne fell to his knees, then completely to the floor as Marian gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

He stared up at them as he died with his last breath he said to Marian. "I loved you."

Marian breathed rapidly until she felt the solid arm of Robin wrap about her shoulders and they leant into each other, reality of what they had done seeping into their minds. Looking up it was evident the battle was over. Vasey still lived and was already chained to a guard for transportation to London.

Robin turned Marian and looked straight at her, she was alive in front of him, standing well and whole, the hallucination not a premonition after all but perhaps a warning.

Needing to feel her he took her into his arms and she surrendered to his embrace, cherishing the feel of him, his heart pounding against her ear. She was very aware that she had almost lost him and that did not bear dwelling on.

The rest of the survivors all collected together reassuring each other that they were well with the exception of some minor injuries. Tuck ventured out from his hiding place to find that Spencer was still with him, looking a bit worse for wear but alive.

"I killed Gisborne," Marian said shakily as Robin drew apart so that they could talk.

"We killed Gisborne," corrected Robin with a tremor to his voice. "I thought he was going to kill you."

"And I thought he was going to kill you," she echoed back.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "About Gisborne?"

She nodded looking slightly pale as her eyes flickered across the still body of Sir Guy of Gisborne.

"Yes."

"You did what you had to do, to defend your life."

"I was defending yours too."

"Thank you." He told her, his hand cupping her face and drawing her close for a gentle kiss.

"There's only one thing we have left on our list now." Marian said, her voice faltering slightly as the events of the day caught up with her emotionally.

"What?" Robin asked, pulling her closer in the embrace and wincing as the motion aggravated his shoulder wound.

"You need to get that looked at before it festers." She said changing the subject half scolding him.

"That was it? I need to get Djaq to fix my shoulder? And it only needs a couple of stitches. You could stitch it for me." He told her his face suddenly close to hers and initiating yet another kiss.

"Perhaps I could be persuaded." She replied smiling. "But what I was going to say was, the final part of the plan was to get married, I think it is far overdue."

He chuckled and looked back to see the King, sooner would be good if he was going to ask the King to give Marian away and Tuck was still a Friar he could marry them in Locksley church, if they were pardoned as he knew they would be. Robin did not reply with words but with a kiss, his thumb pad caressed her cheek as her hands fisted in his hair. Each kiss blended into the next a meeting of souls, in perfect harmony with one another.


	18. Chapter 18

Part 17

"_White?" Marian said with a frown to the dressmaker._

"_White" she confirmed._

"_Whoever heard of getting married in white?" she asked._

"_It's new, it symbolises purity. I can see it being a tradition of generations to come."_

"_I am not sure that I want to be the instigator of traditions to come." Marian said with a smile. "But I haven't much time, tell me what you have in mind."_

There was a knock upon the door and Marian forced herself back to the present, as the rapping was repeated.

"Who is it?" she asked, pulling her dressing robe tightly about her frame and tore her eyes away from the white bridal gown. The last time she had a wedding day it had been when she jilted Gisborne.

"Marian." Came a familiar female voice from the other side of the door.

Marian opened it to see Djaq standing there.

"You are wearing a dress!" Marian said astounded.

"I can wear a dress if I please." She replied with a shy smile.

"You look pretty. I am sure Will, will be knocked off his feet in awe and wonderment." Marian answered.

"And you are not ready. You still have to travel to Locksley yet." Djaq scolded. Seating herself at Marian's writing desk, thinking her room at the castle was similar to the one she had lived in when under house arrest the previous year.

"I was thinking….about a lot of things."

"Robin and Gisborne in particular." Djaq said knowingly.

"Yes." She replied with quiet reflection.

"He almost killed Robin and he nearly killed you, you did what you did to save both of your lives. Never regret that."

"I do not. I just never imagined I would kill him. But I am getting married today in the church where I almost married Gisborne and will be living in the house that he took from Robin. It is as if I was meant to be Lady Locksley all along, but never Guy's lady. If I had married him that day….."

"If you had married him that day, the entire gang might have perished and if we had survived we would not be the strong unit of friends we are today, we would have scattered as soon as Robin left. Probably back to the Holy Land to try and get himself killed in order to numb the pain that losing you made him feel. And you? Would you have been happy? Contented? No, you would have been just as miserable as Robin, living separate lives but dreaming of the other. You in a loveless marriage where Gisborne would have exerted his rights which would have flattened and forced any personality or opinion you dared have until you were the shell of the woman you are when you are with Robin."

Marian smiled at Djaq and blinked back a few tears which threatened to fall. "You are right."

"I know I am, now get this dress on and the rest of the wedding attire and go and meet the King. It is best not to keep him or the groom waiting today." she added, giving Marian a brief hug.

0o0

Seeing Marian walk down the aisle to him was as though Robin was seeing her for the very first time all over again. Her radiant smile lit up her face carrying her joy and happiness across to everyone who looked at her. This was it, the moment he thought would never arrive, that he had been denied. The moment his dream ravage mind told him happened while she breathed her dying breaths. But it had transpired that what he had thought was a premonition had not come to pass in all of its horrendous truth and clarity.

He found himself holding her hand and smiling at her as Richard gave her away and then he had to find his voice to say the words to promise and commit himself forever to the only women he had ever loved or wanted.

"I Robin take you Marian to be my lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, from this day forth, for better or worse for richer or poorer….." he began his voice whispery and thick. He paused and looked straight into her eyes, seeing her heart as she willed him to continue. "….In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'til death us to part."

"I Marian" she began softly. "Take you Robin to be my lawful wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forth, for better or worse for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'til death us do part."

Much sniffed and wiped his eyes as Will said softly. "Much don't cry."

"But I am happy." He sniffed back and Will gave a little chuckle. "It just won't be the same without them."

"They are not going anywhere, and you have Bonchurch now. 'Lord Much'." Will told him.

"With no one to share it with." He said sadly.

"There are plenty of pretty girls here today, ask one of them to dance later. You never know where it may lead."

"Sshhh!" hissed Djaq cutting of further conversation as the ceremony continued.

Friar Tuck looked resplendent in full dress as he conducted the ceremony, the couple exchanged rings and then Tuck announced in a loud clear voice. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Robin cupped Marian's face with both of his hands, his thumbs stroking the soft skin of her face as he drew her closer. Leaning down his lips touched hers and she gave a whispery sigh of surrender to him. He pulled away with much reluctance and she smiled in return her face mirroring what was on his heart. The congregation stood and cheered. With a glance at each other and the interlacing of hands, they walked back up the aisle as husband and wife, ready to undertake their duties to their guests for the wedding feast and celebrations.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Thank you for reading and your reviews. If you like I can post another story soon.

Part 18

The entertainment was just beginning when the King and his guard, which included Carter, took their leave from Lord and Lady Locksley.

Following them was Little John who stood regarding the newlywed couple with a look of farewell in his eyes.

"I will be going too." He said and held up his hand as Robin was about to interrupt. "I want to find Alice and my son John. I missed so much and I want to try….I want to ask for another chance to be with them again."

"It's alright." Marian told him. "We understand." And she looked at Robin who nodded in agreement.

Little John hugged them both making Robin promise to look after Marian. With the rest of the gathering looking to be enjoying themselves Robin took Marian by the hand and led her back to the Manor house.

Robin reached to lift her into his arms but she remonstrated and said "What do you think you are doing?"

"Carrying you over the threshold." He said with a cheeky grin.

"You should not, your shoulder." She said with a frown.

"Marian! It is fine."

"It surely is not; it was only a few days past. It has not had time to heal properly." She objected.

He picked her up anyway her dress mingling with his dress robes of a member of the King's guard and deposited her with a thump in the main room. Not quite as romantic as he had anticipated, she had been right perhaps it had been too soon to carry her anywhere as his shoulder protested in pain.

They took hands again and stood there reflecting on what had passed and how long it had been since it had been Robin's home. Then he led her through each room, still in utter silence with the exception of their feet upon the floor and the rustle of Marian's dress as she walked.

When they had completed the circuit of the ground floor, they climbed the stairs to the first, passed the room which was to be theirs and walked to the landing to overlook the village green and the celebrations in their honour. Robin pushed the shutters wide to give them a full view of the festivities and wrapped his arms about her, pulling her back into her embrace and rubbing his chin tenderly against her head.

From their vantage point they could see Will walk off with Djaq for a romantic rendezvous of their own. Allan was trying to charm a young lady with words, clearly telling her some tall story of their adventures whilst outlawed. Emeke was making friends with some other lads his own age. And finally Much, who was struggling to find his own path in the world. They knew he felt ill at ease at being Lord of Bonchurch really, like a fish out of water and lonely too. Here he stood asking a pretty maiden to dance. She was just as shy and nervous as he as she agreed. When the pair were in the swing of the dance, and Marian and Robin had observed Much apologising profusely for treading on the girls toes, Robin turned his wife to face him instead.

Robin kissed her lightly and she drew apart to speak and said. "Do you feel like you are home now?"

He replied with a chuckle. "Being with you makes me feel like I am home, wherever we are."

He disentangled himself from her embrace and led her to their room, shutting the door quietly behind them.

She eyed the bed and then looked at Robin and said. "Don't you think we ought to stay at the celebration?"

"I do not think they will miss us, do you?"

"No," she replied with a coy smile.

"You are so beautiful." He told her gently stroking her face with his fingers as if to commit to memory every part of her and each experience they were to share.

In a sigh filled with a love deep and profound she said. "I love you my husband."

"I love you my wife." He answered his voice a husky whisper.

Both uttered words of his dream; words which now comforted, reassured him and did not threaten him any longer. She had her eyes closed when he glanced at her and his shut too as his lips met with hers. Their love unfurled at one another's touch, the sweet brush of her lips against his, as she melted against him. The endless sweet savouring kisses ignited the powerful chemistry between them and he lifted his head from hers looking straight into her soul as he led her to their bed and drew her down upon it with him, to be united as one.

The End.


End file.
